Phase Magic
For a similar named, yet completely unrelated magic, please see Phasing Magic. '''Phase Magic' (位相魔法, Isō Mahō) is an extremely old form of Caster Magic, bordering on being a type of Lost Magic. This magic allows the user to manipulate a small boundary of special dimensions around themselves or others, as well as being able to put themselves "out of phase". Description Phase Magic is an extremely old form of Caster Magic that allows the user to manipulate the dimensional boundary around either themselves or others in order to attack or defend with. This magic allows the user to put people or objects "out of phase", meaning that they remove their physical bodies out of the current dimension and move them to another, usually for a short period of time in the case with organic matter, or permanently in the case of non-organic matter. By manipulating the boundary the user is able to phase parts of their bodies out of the dimension allowing an attack to pass through their out of phase part of their bodies unharmed. Through the usage of certain Phase Magic spells can take their entire bodies "out of phase" for a short period of time during which their speed increases dramatically and upon coming "back into phase" releases a massive blast of magical power capable of destroying most objects. Further offensive properties of this magic allows the user to release a beam or blast capable of taking anything in its path out of phase permanently, including organic matter in this case. The defensive properties of this magic allow the user to create walls of phase energy to block magical attacks with, sending them out of phase permanently. One of the last applications of this magic allows the user to manipulate the area around themselves and by rapidly taking them selves out of phase can transport themselves short distances creating a for of short distance teleportation. Users of this magic often have their magical power take on a transparent, purplish color despite the natural color of their magical power. Phase magic has shown to be an extremely difficult magic to use, often taking a number of years to master, even under the tutelage of one of the few remaining users of this magic, and is nearly impossible to learn by oneself. Another note is that this magic is extremely difficult for user to develop their own unique spells, with the only ones able to do so being extremely well versed, having an immense understanding, and a masterful level of skill in this magic. While given the immense power of this type of magic it has a few weaknesses, the primary one being the immense consumption of magical power it takes to use, as well as the difficulty to effectively use, even by masters. Spells Basic Lock (ロック, Rokku) as commonly called Phaselock (位相ロック, Isōrokku) is one of the basic spell of Phase Magic. This spell allows the user to designate a target and then momentarily lock the designated target in a sphere, they target in a state of being out of phase. While this spell is the most basic aspect of this magic it's also the pinnacle as well as being the most versatile spell of Phase Magic. The sphere that the target is trapped in can be move or otherwise be manipulated by the caster in way they see fit, such as slamming the sphere down into the ground causing the trapped target to take a large amount of blunt force trauma and damage. While this spell can do these things the most common and most effective use of this spell is that the trapped target cannot escape no matter the means or how strong they are, allowing the user to effectively remove the most dangerous opponent from the fight, for a short period of time at least. Most uses of Phase magic who use this spell can often times only maintain a Lock for most a minute on a single target or just a few seconds on multiple targets. this spell also has the most variations or in this case augmentations, abilities that change the way the normal Lock spell would work, of any spell in Phase magic. *'Convergence' (収斂, Shūren) is the most commonly used augmentation of the Lock spell. This augmentation causes the created sphere from the Lock to have a singularity, or black hole, like effect, drawing in surrounding or nearby enemies to the Lock's sphere, often times surprising them or stunning them long enough to use another spell. this spell is often times used in conjunction with another variation of the Lock spell. *'Immolation' (炎殺, Ensatsu) is the most commonly used augmentation of the Lock spell, along with the Convergence augmentation, both commonly being used together. This augmentation causes the created lock to explode in a violent, fiery explosion upon being deactivated releasing a massive amount of fire and heat capable of burning anything with in a few meter radius or the explosion. users of this augmentation often times use the Convergence augmentation to bring as many enemies together before releasing the original Lock in order to cause as much damage to as many enemies as possible. Walk (散歩, Sanpo) also commonly called Phase Walk (位相散歩, Isō Sanpo) is one of Phase Magic's basic spells. The user by manipulating the dimensional boundary around their bodies the user can put themselves out of phase, essentially turning the user invisible and making them impervious to damage. While out of phase the user gains an immensely bolstered speed for a short period of time. While in this out of phase state the user in unable to physically touch any object that doesn't have a magical signature, meaning that any inorganic material cannot be touched, but the user can still strike a living person or animal so long as it gives off magic. users, when exiting the Walk spell release a massive "phase blast" that can destroy anything caught in its path, as well as being able to kill anything within its explosive radius. Phase Blast (位相爆発, Isō Bakuhatsu) is an offensive spell of Phase magic. To use this spell the user generates a ball of phase energy in between their hands giving it the appearance of creating a small Lock sphere, before releasing the energy in a highly focused beam capable of taking everything it comes into contact with out of phase permanently, including organic matter, making this spell extremely deadly if not avoided. Trivia This magic is largely based upon the Sirens abilities form the game series Borderlands, mostly the second game, from Gearbox and 2K games. All credit goes to them. The picture being used for the infobox is most likely a pre-release picture for the game Borderlands 2. The phrase out of phase is a phrase commonly heard in the American Sci-fi television series Stargate SG1, the explanation of the phrase inside of the series being another point of inspiration for this magic. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic